<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosities by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588351">Curiosities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive'>The_Earl_of_Phantomhive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ciels little problem. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois finds something out about Ciel. Perhaps they’ll learn to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alois Trancy X Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ciels little problem. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alois hadn’t meant to find out.<br/>He didn’t know.<br/>He’d climbed into bed with the sleeping Phantomhive even after the boy had very very clearly said not to. To stay in his own room.</p><p>But the bed was oh so very big, and he oh so wanted to be the one holding the bluenette in bed at night. He silently promised to be very careful.<br/>He’d climbed in with Ciel unthinking, and in the dark he hadn’t noticed the boys diapered state. Until he pressed in close. At first he’d assumed it was the blankets that in his sleep, ciel had bunched up and was pressing against in his sleep. Alois did that, but on purpose a lot of the time... Claude would never sleep beside him and Alois had very demanding needs after all. The thought of ciel using his blankets, rutting against them to get off made the blonde chuckle and just cuddle in closer. It was only when Ciel rolled to face him causing Alois thigh to end up between Ciels as the blue haired boy clung to whatever was nearest he noticed that the material felt very different to the blankets.</p><p>He peeled back the covers to have a look and became the first person aside form Sebastian to learn of the boys... nighttime troubles. </p><p>In reality he thought Ciel looked quite sweet... what he wanted to know most was if the boy actually used the diapers he had, or if they were solely for comfort. So he woke Ciel up by shaking his shoulder.<br/>“ Wake up. I have a question.”<br/>The blue haired boy moaned sleepily “ what do you want.... it’s too early go back to bed...”<br/>“ do you use these?” Alois asked, ignoring the previous statement and gently running his hand over Ciels padded bottom. </p><p>It took ciel a moment to realise what he meant. Before he slapped his hand away and sat up pulling the covers over his lap. “ Get out!” He shouted.<br/>“ I was just askiiing! “ whined the blonde “ I want to know... I’m curious... if I asked you to wee yourself in that would you? Could you? Or is it just pretend?”</p><p>Ciel just looked shocked and pretty angry “ I-... Why in hell would I do anything like that for YOU!” He retorted.<br/>“... so you’d do it for somebody else? Then?” Alois suggested “ I bet you’d do it for your precious butler if he asked you... sit at his feet and piss yourself saying ‘yes, Sebastian, is this good Sebastian?’-“ Alois was cut off there as a pillow hit his face. </p><p>“ how dare you, get out!” Ciel yelled his face reddening at the thought of anyone besides Sebastian watching him.<br/>“ oh go on... I like things like this.” Alois stated “ nobody else would have to know... I wouldn’t tell them if you were to give me what I want...” he suggested, also implying that if he didn’t half of London would know by lunchtime tomorrow. </p><p>“ that... that’s disgusting I’d never do something like that... especially if you said you liked it. I’d... i would never!” The blue haired boy objected. But he knew Alois Will was as strong as his... he either wouldn’t give up... or Ciels name would be a disgrace... he supposed he did have to go...</p><p>“ I can’t believe this...” he said quietly. “ alright.. but... but you can’t tell anyone. You can’t.”<br/>“ I won’t... if you do it...” </p><p>So ciel sat up on his knees one hand holding up his nightshirt to his chin, revealing an expanse of pale skin and one of his pert nipples, not many others had seen. But as promised he tried to get his bladder release. It was hard... without Sebastian gently coaxing him... with Alois icy eyes watching his every breath. But... there was a small part of him, that he was trying his best to hide that was enjoying being watched. Thankfully all evidence no matter how repressed of this was hidden in the nappy around his hips. </p><p>Alois was rather blatant in sitting opposite straddling the pillow from before, rocking into it now and then and watching Ciel with curiosity. It was odd  to see him like this. So... flustered. </p><p>Eventually a stream started and ciel his his face from view even more the sound was muffled but in the silent room still audible as a bladder full of the days liquid began to taper into the diaper. The area surrounding Ciel crotch grew heavy quickly, yellowing slightly. It was starting to feel better now, now he was pushing it out. He was actually starting to enjoy himself just a little. That was until he felt Alois hands on his hips. A second later and the cold air hit between his legs like a blow. Alois had undone the cloth and let it fall away from him.</p><p>The blue haired boy looked down, entirely exposed and pissing into the open material of the diaper, and consequently, the bed. He wanted to cover himself but he was frozen there. Stuck. Trapped. And loving every second of it. </p><p>Alois was fixated on Ciel. He’d expected the boy to tell him to fuck off and slap his hands away.</p><p>Once ciel was done he was stuck staring at the puddle and the wet sheets under his knees. Tears welled in his eyes. The usual shame.<br/>“ don’t cry... please don’t cry... “ Alois said “ you did good Ciel. Very good... it’s better than holding it and making it hurt?... it’s not that bad... il do it too... and then it will look like I was the one who wet the bed and we’ll just do up the nappy again so nobody will think it’s you.” He suggested “ it happens... especially when I get nightmares... I’m sure Sebastian will be ok... he’ll know what to do.” He said. </p><p>And without warning, Alois began to wet his own nightclothes, the white cotton material going clear and beginning to stick to him with the weight of the liquid. Ciel pulled the half-soaked pillow out from under Alois “ come closer or the puddle will be too big” Ciel said.</p><p>Alois scooter closer holding onto Ciel kneeling up against him pressed close so their thighs were together. It was a strange sensation but oddly enough it was good. Nice even. Until they both started giggling. “ I can feel it... “ Ciel said holding onto the other Alois also held Ciel, it was nice. Holding him, and sharing in something vulnerable... but strangely arousing at the same time.</p><p>Once Alois was done the boys got up and Alois helps Ciel back into the sodden nappy. “ there.... he’ll never know. “ Ciel had the worst suspicion Sebastian would indeed know... but he brushed it off...</p><p>They went to the demon, who gave them a gentle bath and cleaned the sheets, purring both boys this time into their clothes diapers and laying them back into bed in clean dry nightclothes. Where they slept cuddled up together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>